


Stay

by Izzythesleepdeprived



Series: Kobayashi and Emi Yusa [1]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Emi is big spoon, Emi is clingy, Established Relationship, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, They're moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzythesleepdeprived/pseuds/Izzythesleepdeprived
Summary: Kobayashi wakes up in gf's apartment and she doesn't want her to get up
Relationships: Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina/Kobayashi
Series: Kobayashi and Emi Yusa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919617
Kudos: 3





	Stay

The sunlight filled the small apartment from the sliding glass door spilling softly onto Koboyashi's face,the soft warmth caused her to scrunch up her nose causing Kobayashi to open her eyes.She looked around the apartment Kanna and Alas Ramus were asleep on an air mattress on the floor in front of the small tv,Kobayashi tried to get up but was pulled back by taller redhead in bed with her"Mmmmm no stay"Emi said holding Kobayashi close to her chest,Kobayashi smiled at the taller woman who was half asleep"Babe come on it's 9:30,we should get up." "No,"Emi said and hugged Kobayashi tighter


End file.
